User presence status may refer generally to a current availability of a user. The user can make her user presence status available for others via, for example, an instant messaging client. A simple user presence status may indicate whether the user is available or unavailable. By viewing the user presence status of a user, others can easily determine the availability of the user.
The relevance and usability of the user presence status may depend heavily on the accuracy of the user presence status. An inaccurate or outdated user presence status can effectively defeat the purpose of making the user presence status available. That is, if others believe that a user presence status of a given user is unreliable, then the others may ignore the user presence status provided for the user.
Conventional approaches for automatically determining the user presence status may rely on, for example, user activity on a computer. That is, if a user has been inactive on the computer for a period of time, then the user may be deemed unavailable. However, while the user may not be using the computer, the user may still be present in the office and otherwise available. As such, conventional approaches for automatically determining the user presence status may be inaccurate.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.